Taking Up The Gauntlet
by Ronnie Rude
Summary: The time has come to take up the gauntlet. Zelda, Ness, Peach, C. Falcon, Dr. Mario, Tails and Ganondorf are chosen to fight for The Holy Grail. As chosen masters they must each summon a servant to fight for them. Unfortunately, some servants are more obedient than others. Out of the remaining smashers who will these servants be? Will the Holy Grail fall into the right hands? (AU)


_A/N: This story has been completely rewritten and reposted with this being the finished product.. My reasons as to why are at the bottom of the page. If reading for the first time, please enjoy!_

_Amy Rose is from Sonic Adventure and Krystal is from Starfox. There will be many other nintendo characters throughtout this story. I also happen to own none of them._

_Taking Up The Gauntlet_

* * *

**Prologue:** Saber vs Archer

* * *

A jolt of energy, resembling that of an arrow is flying through the air; its target is Krystal, a blue furred anthropomorphic fox. A sword intercepts the arrow mid flight, slashing it and deflecting it away. Krystal sighs in relief and frowns at her savior, a young elven swordsman donning a green tunic and cap.

"That was a little too close for comfort!" She barks. She looks around at the desert landscape in which was chosen as their battleground. In the distance she can see the Holy Grail, it was probably full from all the blood spilt for the wish it would soon grant. She frowns. "We can't afford to get careless now, Saber."

She raises her arm and looks down at her forearm. The tribal tattoo on her forearm glows and a portion of it vanishes leaving only half of the tattoo remaining. She looks back up at Link, the Hero of Time, and the servant she often refers to as Saber, and he rolls his eyes back at her.

"Well excuse me for saving your hide, Princess!" He responds, making sure to linger on pronouncing the word excuse. "A little appreciation would be nice to hear every once in awhile."

He looks left and right at a small orb of light buzzing around his head. It makes him a little dizzy, but after shaking his head he regains his composure. He focuses on the ball of light and inside of it there is a fairy trying to provide instruction. Much to his displeasure, those instructions were being barked at him. "Hey!" She shouts. "Hey!" She screams. "Listen!" She hollers at the top of her lungs.

Link grabs her and she struggles in his grip. "What?" He yells back at her, causing her hair to stand up against the force of his breath hitting her. "What is it, Navi? What is it?"

Navi grabs his pointed ear and screams into it. "Look out!" She cries and points at the sky.

Link winces and looks up to see a divine light enveloping an army of winged angels looking down at him. All of the angels are covered in armor and they are armed to the teeth with bows, swords and spears of all different shapes and sizes. At the head of the pack there is a brown haired angel; his name is Pit. He flaps his wings and points down at Link with vengeance. He rallies together his platoon of angelic warriors with one short phrase, "All troops, move out!"

"What in Din's fire?" Link curses.

Link throws Navi to the side and she recovers in mid air, hovering safely out of harm's way. With Link's hand now free he raises his shield and charges at the army of angels descending down upon him. He raises his hook shot at one of the angels holding a bow and lets it fly. It lodges into his target's wing and its feathers fall freely as it thrashes about, struggling to free itself.

The angel grits his teeth and aims his bow at Link, but Link will have none of it. He reels in the poor angel before it can let loose an arrow. As soon as the angel nears he jumps and pounces on top of its head, using his head as a platform to jump again and propel him toward two more angels.

Link doesn't look back, but hears the sickening thud of the last angel's head hitting the ground with enough force to crack a coconut. He smirks and readies his sword for the two angels approaching. Both of the angels are wielding swords and the sight of their ally's fate does little to stop their descent into battle. They look ready, but they are far from it when Link surprises them with a hurricane slash that sends him spinning toward each of the angels. They try to slash at him and block his assault, but both of their blades are cut in half. In the reflection of one of the broken swords an angel can see his innards just as Link cuts him in half. Link completes his final spin, decapitating the head of another approaching angel.

Afterward he loses his momentum and slowly freefalls downward. He looks down at his tunic and sees the blood and feathers of the four angels he took out with little ease. He looks up and sees that there are still a lot more angels descending from the heavens.

Link flips backward and taps his boots. His boots glow a golden hue and small wings protrude out from the sides. He completes the flip and lands on thin air, almost as if he were now able to walk on it. Instead of continuing to walk on air, he runs, dashing forward and jumping on the spear of the charging angel. The angel looks up and he brings his sword down, splitting its helmet and then its head in one swift motion.

He jumps off the spear and deflects a plethora of arrows with his shield as he continues to fly upward toward more angels. His sword clashes with that of another angelic swordsman. They clash iron multiple times and arrive at a stalemate with neither swordsman gaining the advantage.

Link flips backward, kicking the sword out of the angel's hand, and up into the air above. The angel looks at its hands and then back at Link in fright as he lands his backflip and charges forward. The angel has little time to react as Link thrusts his sword in its sternum. The last thing it feels is Link's boot kick him as he applies enough force to remove the sword lodged inside its chest.

When Link frees his sword he turns quickly to clash swords with yet another angel. The angel swings another sword catching Link off guard, but he still manages to deflect it with his shield. Link doesn't take long to ponder why this angel in particular was dual wielding two swords. He assumes that this angel may have been lucky enough to catch the other angel's sword that he had recklessly kicked airborne just moments ago.

The angel smiles at Link, almost as if it were mocking him. Its smile doesn't last. An orb of light, belonging to Navi appears causing pixie dust to cloud his vision and disrupt his sinuses. He sneezes and looks on in horror as Link lets out a battle cry. He pushes with all his might on his shield, causing the angel to press backward and attack again with both swords. However, instead of meeting the angel's blades with his own, he charged forward with his shield, bashing the swords causing the angel to drop them and twirl around to his left. Link takes advantage of this opportunity and puts his sword in the Angel's back. Its wings continue to flap as its arms and legs twitch before falling limp.

After a few tugs, Link is able to free his sword once again. He ears Navi shout and he cuts the air several times, slicing away at various arrows attempting to catch him off guard. None make it through, but he is helpless to defend himself as a swarm of angels gather around him, grabbing each of his limbs.

He looks over at Navi and an angel catches her in its grasp. Link is helpless to aid her as each of the angels begins to pull away at his boots, sword and then his shield. He tries to struggle, but another angel flies by and punches him in the face. Link glares back at the angel who hit him and comes face to face with none other than Pit.

Pit smirks back at him and splits his bow into two daggers. "I'm going to enjoy peeling off the skin from your bones, fairy boy." He runs his tongue along one of the daggers. "Your death won't be quick. It will be painfully slow!"

"Bite me, cupid." Link shouts and spits in Pits face.

Pit wipes his face and looks at the putrid saliva in his hands. His eyes widen and his hand shakes. He glares back at Link and kicks him in his gut. Link coughs out blood and falls limp in the hands of Pit's angels. A small tear rolls from Link's eyes. Pit sees it and quickly leans in to lick it away. "It hurts doesn't it?"

"Archer!" Pit hears someone shout. He looks down and scoffs at the sight of Amy Rose. She is crossing her arms and looks unpleased to say the least. "Yes, Master?" He asks, grinding his teeth.

"I don't have all day, ya know?" She places her hands on her hips. "Hurry up and win. I'd like to marry Sonic in this lifetime!"

Pit's temple pulsates, and a blush creeps up on his cheek as he hears Link snort despite his pain. "What are you laughing at, elf?" He points his dagger at Link, accusingly. "Out with it or I'll gut you like a pig!"

"Your master is going to waste the grail, on such a pitiful wish." He chuckles once again. "It makes sense, really. You know with you being cupid and all."

"You take that back!"

"If you had any shred of pride you'd fight me man to man and," He pauses to struggle against the angels, "send away the goon platoon."

Pit's frown turns to a toothy grin and the angels restraining Link disappear into a cloud of smoke. Link takes a moment to blink and survey the situation. He looks down and wiggles his toes. He looks back up at Pit and screams as he falls back down to the ground below.

Navi flies beside him trying to get him to calm down. This works to no avail and she literally has to smack him to get him to stop panicking. "Listen!" she shouts. "Use the mask!"

Link's eyes widen as he realization hits. He digs into his tunic and pulls out a crude wooden mask as his body continues to plummet down. He puts the mask on and his body morphs into that of a small Deku sprout. He gives a sigh of relief and looks up at the shocked Pit as he cleverly uses a two giant pink flowers to glide back safely to the ground.

Pit lands shortly after and cocks his head to the side as Link the Deku sprout shakes his bottom in a mock victory dance. Link continues to show off until Navi smacks him in the face once again. The Deku sprout has a dejected look on his face, but it soon turns to one of sheer determination.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Pit asks.

Link shakes his head and shakes a fist at Pit.

"You want to fight me," he points at Link. "In that form?" He asks.

Link nods.

Pit shrugs and charges at Link with his twin daggers drawn. Though, before he can get far, Pit is immediately forced to take the defensive. Three deku nuts barely missed Pit, who was luckily able to dodge them at the last minute. The fourth hit its mark; right in his unmentionables.

Pit's eyes widen as he almost falls over. If it weren't for his daggers he was now using as walking sticks he'd probably be face first on the ground. He glares up at Link and tries to soothe his throbbing groin.

"I-I'll k-kill you!" He shouts. "I'll kill you!"

Link the Deku sprout waddles toward Pit. He continues to approach him until he is within arm's reach and prepares to shoot another Deku nut. The nut is fired and Pit quickly rises and deflects it with one of his daggers. Link shoots another and this one is also deflected by the other dagger. Pit sees the shock in Link's eyes and he charges at him.

Pit swings wildly at the Link and he clumsily dodges from left to right and falls backward. Pit connects his daggers, making an even longer blade and prepares to plunge it into Link's sternum. He brings the sword down, but Link burrows into the ground.

Pit's dagger hits the ground where Link use to be and he smacks his teeth in frustration. He turns to look around him and he hears a sound as if something is uprooting from the ground. Link pops up from behind him and shoots a Deku nut at him. Pit turns and twirls his blade to deflect it. Pit tries to counter, but before he can hit Link, he burrows back into the ground again.

Pit turns again after hearing Link pop out again and he deflects yet another Deku nut. He tries to hit Link, but he misses him once again. He punches the ground and wipes a bead of sweat from his head. He turns his bow sideways and rolls to the left as Link pops up from his right. As Link shoots another Deku nut, Pit's arrow hits it, lodging it back in Link's wooden snout.

Link yelps and flies backward in pain. He clutches his snout and tries to blow the nut out, but he can't. He stomps in frustration and Pit only smiles before drawing another arrow. Link sees this and runs in the direction of a boulder in the distance.

Link as fast as his little wooden Deku legs can carry him, narrowly avoiding an onslaught of arrows from Pit's bow. When he finally reaches the boulder he takes cover behind it. Pit isn't far behind, and in a matter of seconds, the winged lad splits his bow into daggers and takes flight toward the boulder. He tries to cut right through it, but as soon as he breaks through the rock a giant fist connects with his chest stopping all his momentum.

Pit coughs out blood and looks over to see what appears to be a massive rock golem staring back at him. "What in the blue daisies?" Pit states in awe.

"You look like you've never seen a Goron before!" Link responds.

Goron Link attempts to grab pit with his left hand, but he scrambles up Link's arm and latches onto his back. Link tries to grab him, but he can't reach him. Pit then latches onto Links head and stabs him in the eye with his dagger, causing Link to swing wildly with his massive hands.

Pit jumps off of Link and takes flight. He connects his daggers to make a bow and rains down arrows on Goron Link. He watches as his arrows bounce off Link who can only swat at them as he holds his gouged out eye. This continues until Link hurdles a giant Rock at Pit, knocking him out of the sky.

Pit lands awkwardly, spraining his leg. He winces and then looks in horror as Link curls into a large ball and begins to roll toward him. Pit begins to try to hobble away, but looks back to see that there is nowhere for him to go.

He grinds his teeth and readies his blade. As soon as Link reaches him he twirls his blade quick enough to not only deflect the boulder, but send it rolling in the opposite direction. The Goron boulder continues to roll until a cloud of smoke envelops it and Link in his regular human form sprawls out on the ground looking quite dizzy.

Navi flies over and smacks him out of his stupor and he holds his cheek thoughtfully. She whispers something in his ear and he nods before reaching into his tunic. He pulls out another mask, and Pit quickly shoots it out of his hand with an arrow.

"Enough!" Pit shouts. "I tire of this game of cat and mouse!"

"Saber!" Krystal shouts far off in the distance. "You have to get up! You have to keep fighting!"

She hears footsteps and turns just in time to see Amy Rose, and avoids the large pink piko piko hammer she is wielding. Krystal readies her staff, twirling it and watching Amy's movements.

"Nothing is going to stand between me and my love for Sonic!" Amy Rose shouts, swinging her hammer wildly at Krystal.

"You're a fool if you think I'm going to let you wish for something as foolish as that!" She shakes her head. "True love doesn't come that easy. It isn't something you can just wish on. And it isn't something you can force upon others!"

Amy Rose runs her hand through her hair. "What do you know?" she shouts back. "Sonic loves me, I know he does!"

Amy Rose charges at Krystal once again and Krystal uses her staff to knock away the hammer, disarming her. She then trips Amy and points the staff at her face. "I find it hard to believe that anyone or anything can find someone like you even remotely attractive." She smiles as Amy Rose begins to cry and kick her feet. "This is a fight between Servants, not Masters."

She turns and proceeds to walk away. She doesn't get far. Before she can turn she hears footsteps and feels a sharp pain in her back. She looks down and sees a long sword protruding out of her stomach. She hears sobbing, and behind her Amy Rose twists Link's Master Sword, causing Krystal to whimper in pain and drop her staff.

"Take it back!" Amy shouts. "Sonic loves me! He really loves me!"

Krystal coughs out blood, and looks down at the tribal tattoo on her forearm. "I-I'm sorry Link. I-I really wanted to grant your wish."She coughs again. "Maybe even more than my own, but I can't let someone like her have the grail."

The tribal tattoo on her arm glows as her eyes begin to close. "Please grant my final request...And please find it in your heart to forgive such a selfish request."

Link's eyes widen and he looks over at Krystal's body, watching as it falls limp with his sword in her back. He feels his body move on its own. "N-no, no. What happened? What the hell did she do?" He rolls to the side and dodges another one of Pit's arrows and pulls out his bow. His eyes widen as he gets up and runs full stride toward the Holy Grail, aiming his bow at it.

Pit immediately tries to go after him, but his injured leg fails him. "What the hell are you doing fairy boy?" He shouts after him. Pit doesn't hear a response, so he aims an arrow at Link. He lets it fly, but Link dodges it with ease on his path to the grail. "Your aiming for the grail…he's aiming for the grail!"

Tears form in Links eyes as he finally stops and releases the arrow from his bow. The single projectile soars through the air and collides into the large grail shattering it and Hyrule's hopes and dreams along with it. The grail's contents paint the desert in a shallow sea of blood and Link falls to his knees, submerging himself in the sea of crimson. He looks at his hands. He shakes his head. He failed. He failed his people, his Princess. He failed Hyrule.

Link looks to his right and sees Amy Rose run past him with tears in her eyes. He watches as she struggles to search through the blood to find and put the pieces of the grail back together again to no avail. He begins to fade away and in the distance, Pit lay on his back, fully submerged in the blood from the grail.

"We won, but there's no grail." Pit states. "Why destroy the grail?" He turns his head to the side and sees his Master, Amy Rose laughing. "Why are you laughing Master?"

"It all makes sense." She responds and looks back at him. "I know what I have to do to get my wish. I know how to bring back the Holy Grail." She laughs uncontrollably and continues to splash in the blood. "I know what I have to do! I know! I know!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm..I wonder what Master Rose has planned... **Wait.** If she's going to be a villain I have to think of an even better evil sounding name for her. Because that was just lame..._Anyways_... as I mentioned above. This story has undergone a complete rewrite. Originally when writing this story I just wanted to write about a bunch of super smash bros. beating each other senseless with minimal plot that was inspired by an anime called Fate/Zero. I ended up skipping a lot of interesting plot development and background that I ended up trying to cram back into the story later. It just ended being really confusing and would personally prefer to just take as much time that is needed to fully develop all the characters of this story before having them fight one another.

So please read on and please review and let me know whether or not you like what you're reading!

As shameless as it is, reviews help motivate me to continue writing...**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
